


返航

by Biancakimlu



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biancakimlu/pseuds/Biancakimlu
Summary: ABC的朋友们于诺曼底中队在战争结束前的某十几天的故事
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	返航

当年公白飞27岁。

在他生日那天有飞行任务，他开的是侦察机。以他的资历他早就可以转去开轰炸机，但他一直开着那架不是最新型号的侦察机飞在伦敦上方。

但是这次他没能回来度过他27岁的第一个晚上。

报告里写着他被三架敌机纠缠，最后被其中一架击落，木铝混合的机身被烧得面目全非。

两天后他们收到了一张不知道从英格兰哪个犄角旮旯寄给公白飞的生日贺卡，署名是在剑桥给公白飞上过哲学课的一位奥地利裔教授。

这群上过大学的飞行员都不知道该怎么回信，贺卡上只有收信地址没有寄出地址。也许他的老师很快就能从报纸里看到一则关于“剑桥大学哲学系毕业生，优秀的法国志愿飞行员公白飞”的讣告，附上他加入分队时的证件照。就在卫报的广告栏角落里，和无数其他讣告一起。

安灼拉替他收拾好所有遗物，用一个小木盒装着。公白飞在南法的一家福利院长大，所以这些东西无人可寄。

古费拉克把所有东西都留着，包括那张贺卡。两个月后他的喷火被一架Bf109击落，装着他和公白飞物件的小箱子漂洋过海终于回到了卢瓦尔河谷。

。

“安灼拉？你还好吗？”若李问到。

“我梦到了公白飞，我想。”安灼拉说，“我似乎能看到他被机枪击中的瞬间。”

这里很冷，即使是夏天。

他们在这个世界上最偏远的地方之一开着飞机，适应这新的飞机和新的生活。和莫斯科远郊的机场相比，这里执行任务的时候他们在天上有一搭没一搭地聊天，在地上的时候更是边修飞机边聊。“昨晚我追的一架飞机掉河里了不算数，不然我可以加多一个击落标记。”莱格尔在座舱里给格朗泰尔调试仪表盘，格朗泰尔本人则拿着小笔刷填补着击落敌机标志喷涂的空隙。

“省着点吧大写的R！”巴阿雷从机头处钻出来，把粘在脸上的机油擦得满脸都是，“怎么刷你那几个标志都不会让你的击落数目多一个的！”

“闭嘴吧巴阿雷！别忘了你的击落数目和我的一样！”格朗泰尔扔下笔刷回敬道。

“很快就不是了！你等着瞧！”巴阿雷喊了回去。这个临时搭建的机场瞬间有了在英格兰才有的欢乐气氛。学员们在不断的高强度起降之间相互开着玩笑，比较着谁击落的敌机更多更先进，谁约到的姑娘更好更可爱。可惜这里没有姑娘，曾经的ABC小分队里难得的两个姑娘，气象员珂赛特·弗施乐旺·彭梅西和情报员艾潘妮·德纳蒂都留在了英国。艾潘妮在公白飞牺牲后很快就被调走了，因为工作的特殊性，她从此没了下落。

“这是ABC小分队吗？我们来自第四参谋部新闻局，我们想见见你们的王牌飞行员。”干燥的泥地上突然出现了几个人，其中两穿着红军军装，另一个是扛着装备的摄影师。其中一个人操着一口并不熟练的法语，向他们喊道。

“这里连地勤人员都是王牌，您找谁？”巴阿雷把工具收拾好，拍了拍弗以伊的肩膀。

“你们的小队长，昂昂昂……请原谅我不会念这个词。”

“我是ABC小分队队长，安灼拉。很高兴见到你们。”安灼拉从机尾处走出来，脸上和工作服上都沾满油污。

“根据宣传部的指示，为鼓励所有为祖国奉献的人民，同时彰显各国人民之间的的友谊，特此……算了你们自己看吧。”那个人拿出了一张纸，递到他们面前。

“弗以伊！”安灼拉扭头大喊。拥有波兰和立陶宛血统、曾经在苏联待过两年的地勤兼翻译走过来，接过那张对他们来说与天书无异的纸，认真地看了起来。

弗以伊看了一眼众人，总结道：“他们要安灼拉拍宣传照。”

大伙儿心知肚明地“哦”了一声，把安灼拉推到他的座驾面前。让他站在机身下方，作为背景的机身上漆着十四枚击落标志。

“我强烈要求全小分队的人和我一起上镜！”安灼拉站在镜头前，提出这个要求。

“命令上没有写，安灼拉同志。”摄影师说。

“那我拒绝执行这个命令！这个小分队所有人都参加过飞行任务，我们累计击落了30架敌机，包括二十架战斗机、五架运输机和十架侦察机。这是我们所有人的功劳！我们分队是一个整体，能击落大量敌机是团队的功劳而非我一个人的。先生，同志，您还是回去再度申请一份决议书，要求我们整个团队入镜。”

“别不知好歹！小东西！你这张脸估计还过不了宣传部的审核！”给他们递命令的高个子男人对他吼到。他们所在的机场过于偏僻，再加上安灼拉的面孔并不是他熟知的那种“很上相的脸”，外加他那样不服从命令的语气和态度。所有东西加起来都让这个高个子军官受到了刺激。

安灼拉的父亲是上卢瓦尔省的富商，母亲则来自于洛林地区。他的外貌大多继承了母亲的日耳曼血统，饱满的额头、卷曲飘逸的金发、深邃而严肃的蓝眼睛，充满威严的脸庞，再加上冷酷的面容和无意间流露的鄙夷之态，让人不得不联想到那些收缴而来的宣传照里那些“纯粹”的日耳曼少年。

争论在警报拉响的瞬间不得不中断。

安灼拉快速换好装备，跳进飞机。在起飞前甚至对站在地面上的军官敬了一个礼。

“飞燕十八，飞燕十八。继续爬升。敌机在两点钟方向。目前没有发现我们。”

“收到。发现三架僚机。已请求地面支援。”格朗泰尔的声音从无线电中传了出来。

安灼拉推高拉杆，云层很快就被甩在飞机下方。这附近有铁路线，因此会有重兵布防。三架Bf-109追着格朗泰尔，还有一架跟在他后面。

这次可真舍得，安灼拉想。

安灼拉操纵着飞机，在穷追猛打和激烈地连射中间来回翻飞。他的特技飞行从来都是班上第一名。很多次子弹只是擦着油箱掠过他，却不能伤害他。对方也是一名优秀的飞行员，两人在缠斗中不相上下。

后方的飞机停止了进攻，天已经黑了，漆黑发蓝的天空下是森林和河流。但天气已经开始不适合飞行，而且，他的油快耗尽了。

“十八，这里是三十二，油量即将耗尽。即将返航。”

格朗泰尔的声音从无线电里传来：“收到。祝你二十七岁生日快乐，我们来聊天吧。”

安灼拉对着无线电冷笑了一声，准备掉头解决那一架烦人的敌机，他还有最后一些油，还有最后一点子弹。只要击中油箱，他就能又摧毁一些敌军的力量。

但来不及了。被逼急了的战斗机忽然拉高，然后笔直地俯冲，撞向他的尾翼。并在这自杀的一瞬间却突然转向使自己远离危险的地方。机舱传来一阵令人心颤的震动，所有危险指示灯发了疯似的闪烁着，就像无声的尖叫。

这很高明，且很致命，用得好便是一击必杀技，用不好那就是与他同归于尽的蠢招，显然跟着他的人并不是什么等闲之辈。安灼拉准备好弃机跳伞，在离开机舱的一瞬间，他听到了无线电波里格朗泰尔惊恐的、带着点哭腔的声音：“安灼拉！”

。这条河水流很急，一直拖着他往下游走。安灼拉挣扎开缠绕在身上的降落伞缆绳，试图克服阻力抓到岸边的岩石。这条河比想象中要宽不少，上游的水流在这个地方形成了一个小瀑布，冰凉的水不断砸着他的眼睛，使他看不清方向，皮衣和靴子早就吸饱了水，和水流一起拽着他走。安灼拉呛了好几口水，最终爬上了岸。

这里的夜晚很黑，不像即使是深夜依然有灯光的巴黎。天快要亮了，蓝色的天空下有几个人影闪过。

安灼拉脱下外套，想尽办法拧干水，他不想冷死在这个地方。防水袋里的手枪依然是干燥的，他还有六发子弹。

安灼拉朝天开了一枪，附近的野鸟被枪声惊醒，尖叫着四处逃窜。如果引来的是苏联红军，他就可以获救，如果不幸是德军地面部队，他还可以战斗。他知道，就他的战绩来看，德军地面部队绝对正在地毯式搜索他，而苏联红军和诺曼底大队不可能放弃这样一个优秀的飞行员。现在就看谁更熟悉地形、手脚更快了。

不远处果然响起一声回应枪响，接着马蹄声震动着地面。安灼拉摆好射击姿势，准备迎接战斗。他知道大多是时候德军地面部队开着宝马摩托车，发动机轰鸣声的辨识度非常高，但自从看到过一次骑马的德军部队之后，他就开始不能确定到底是哪一方的身份。他只希望他有足够多的运气。

他的运气凑效了，他看到了熟悉的苏式军帽。被树木遮蔽的天空已经泛起了玫瑰红，四处的景色渐渐清晰起来。那个士兵对他的同伴们高声喊了几句，地面传来更多更密集的震动。

安灼拉感到一阵令他不安的疼痛袭来，由于降落姿势不对，他的腿撞到了岸边，痛苦终究会来的。

他因体力不支终于还是倒了下去。

。

安灼拉做了一个很长的梦。

他梦到了公白飞。

公白飞坐飞行学校的教室里，他还是一如既往的成绩优异。无论是理论知识还是特技飞行，他都是同期学生中的佼佼者。

公白飞坐在他旁边，就像在日内瓦上课的时候那样。但公白飞穿着磨旧了的飞行员夹克，那是皇家空军的制服，手套和风镜放在桌上。旁边放着他在剑桥大学时期的哲学笔记本，面容却还是他们第一次见面时那年轻的模样。

“在苏联还好吗？”公白飞问。

安灼拉不知道该怎么回答。公白飞也没有说话，那双漂亮的栗棕色眼睛一直闪着温柔的光。这个问题就像在每一年假期回校的时候那句“在法国还好吗？”这个问题永远都会让他措手不及。

“大家都很好，格朗泰尔一听到休假期间不禁酒就报名了。训练很辛苦，环境和语言花了我们一年才适应过来。不过好在大家在这里都有还不错的战绩。莱格尔和若李天天想巴黎，巴阿雷的女友隔三差五给他寄信。”安灼拉别开眼睛，尽量不去对上洞察一切的目光。

“你呢？”

你呢？

这甚至不是一个完整的句子。但对于安灼拉来说，就是一个拷问灵魂的对话。公白飞通常不问关于他的事，但问起的时候，往往是他感受到安灼拉到的心事。这是多年好友之间的相互作用。

我怎么样？安灼拉没说话，他不知道该怎么说出口。他讨厌战争，在经过几年的战斗后，这个“讨厌”变成了“痛恨”。这里的冬天遥遥无期，和战斗一样。莫斯科、白俄罗斯、东普鲁士都只是一个又一个距离家和巴黎更近的名词。但巴黎还在等待，期盼着自由的那一天。他感到寒冷，他希望能有一个拥抱。

他抱住了公白飞。公白飞一如既往地很温暖，就像温柔的五月份树木转绿的那一瞬间。

“不管冬天有多冷，安灼拉，春天就要来了。”公白飞最后说，“请活下来，我希望你能看到春天。”

公白飞推开了他的拥抱，他像被砸到地上的水晶灯一般碎了。折射出来的灯光却是温暖而刺目的黄色。

格朗泰尔坐在他的身边，正在削桃子。带着细绒毛的果皮在锋利的水果刀下就像一段双色丝带蜿蜒而下，落到桌面上的小果盘里。这个病房并不小，但只有他一个病人。夕阳温暖的黄光压在蒙着灰尘和麻纱窗帘的窗户上，映在白色的墙壁上。床头柜上放着他一直戴在手上的瑞士表，那是他的父亲得知他拿到飞行执照后特意去找人订做的一枚飞行腕表，平时一直埋在他的手套里，外表还算新，在多年没有认真保养的情况下依然走得非常准。但这次事故让表盖玻璃出现了一道狭长的划痕。母亲留给他的金十字架还挂在他的脖子上。

“醒了？医生说你只是体力不支和扭到了脚，没有其他毛病。过几天就能回去。”格朗泰尔说，他已经把桃子切成几个小块，放在一个漂亮的小瓷盘里，“没有胃口吃东西的话，吃点水果吧。妮娜[1]在自由市场买的，第一批成熟的果子。”

安灼拉看着盘子里充满汁水的桃黄色果肉，接过格朗泰尔递过来的小叉子，吃了一块。桃子并不甜，也没有看起来那么多汁水，果肉粗糙且寡淡，但在这种特殊时期，他知道每一个水果的珍贵程度。

安灼拉捧着盘子慢慢吃着，格朗泰尔坐在一边给他讲最近战况：“我们炸了几条铁路线，还有一些补给仓库。但是小分队这几天都没有什么战绩，比如击落敌机什么的，三天以来一架也没有。”格朗泰尔说，“不过这几天没有什么大动静，估计德军也正在为他们击落了王牌32喝了三天酒。美国人送了几架飞机过来，资料你记得归队之后找鲨威要。还有他们新的列车时刻表差不多又要背了。”

“你很会削水果，之前在营地里削苹果也是，我记得那次你把苹果切成了好几只小兔子。”安灼拉把盘子放回桌面上。

格朗泰尔把垃圾收拾干净，看了一眼窗外：“如果这个桃子是脆的，我也可以给你切成小兔子，或者其他小动物。我父亲在广州当公使的时候雇了一个照顾我母亲的姆妈，后来跟着他们一起回法国转而照顾我。她是一个很厉害的人，自己到寺庙发誓不结婚自力更生养活自己，刚到法国的时候只会最基本对话但依然给我们买菜，给我做奶冻，还会削水果，削水果的手法就是找她学的。我说如果她生病了我就削水果给她吃。如果远东战争胜利了，她可以选择回家看她的亲人。”

安灼拉看着格朗泰尔，语气里带着一丝羡慕：“真好，我遇到的家庭教师都是凶巴巴的英国人。”

格朗泰尔给他道了晚安，走了出去。

三天以后，安灼拉归队。同时，他们也从那个临时搭建的小机场返回了诺曼底团所在的机场。

“我们应该搞点酒，庆祝我们的头儿回来！”巴阿雷提议。

“今晚是你要飞。”弗以伊给他泼凉水，巴阿雷抄起飞行日志就想打他，但没打中。

“你的伤好点了吗？”若李问，“扭伤的话如果不注意会导致经常扭伤。到时候在天上拉伤肌肉不要通过无线电问我怎么办啊，虽然你问我我肯定会回答的，但是最好还是不要问我。还有这几天多吃点蛋白质类食物，虽然我知道这里的伙食很一般，但是附近有自由市场可以以一个合理的价格给我们带点牛肉一类的东西，说不定你去买还能再便宜一点，不过自由市场的肉不知道有没有检疫，万一吃到那些病牛我们都要死了，天啊我们难道要死于食物中毒而不是战斗吗？到时候名册上面我们肯定是个笑话。”

“安灼拉。”中队长鲨威走进来暂停了他们的对话，自从上一任牺牲后一直都是他来管理。当然他们之间意见从来没有合拍过，从政见到飞机涂装。鲨威觉得他们是一群不可理喻的小屁孩，而ABC成员们则觉得他是被教条束缚的老顽固。

“去见见你的新伙伴。”鲨威扔给安灼拉一本资料册，封面盖着“机密”字样，“我们只能留给你三天时间作适应飞行。”

“如果有需要，我想明天就加入战斗行列。”安灼拉看着站在停机坪上那架轻巧的庞然大物，一架全新的雅克-3。

“按照手册上的去做，安灼拉。”

安灼拉换了飞行夹克，登上飞机。新引擎比之前的更好更强劲，各方面条件都能满足他。他并不需要太长时间适应这一架飞机。在天上的感觉真好，安灼拉想。天气适合飞行，没有云层，天气晴朗，格朗泰尔说这几个星期的天气完如蔚蓝海岸的八月。安灼拉在天上转了两圈，接着返航回停机坪。

简易停机坪上推出来了另一架崭新的雅克-3，仍旧是他熟悉的涂装。但机身上并没有击落标志，他在等待着新成员加入。

43年七月加入诺曼底大队的妮娜准备正在做起飞前的准备，稻草色的头发在盘在头上，有些地方已经松了。她是个很爱笑的小姑娘，能力也相当不错。

安灼拉看着她检查好状况，正准备离开时却被叫住：“安灼拉！好久不见！你们那个小分队来了个新的人！”

安灼拉谢过她给他的那一袋桃子，转身朝营房跑。若李坐在椅子上逗着小分队的吉祥物猫咪，用小绳球把这只名叫玛丽安娜的三色小花猫急得团团转。

“飞机怎样？”若李看清楚来人，问到。

“还行，引擎很强。”安灼拉看着玛丽安娜，随手摸了两把，“我们有新成员？”

“应该是，据说是今天到。”

半个小时后，他们看到了一个熟悉的人。

让·普鲁维尔站在他们狭小的休息室中央，他的蓝色制服有一些宽，手上抱着新的制服夹克，那双漂亮的大眼睛惊喜地看着面前这群疯狂的人。

“热安！竟然是你！”巴阿雷给了他一个能捏断骨头的拥抱，摸着他剃得短短的头发，“ABC差不多有要回归战前规模了。北非真是个摧残人的地方。”

在北非沙漠里呆了一年，被沙漠地区的烈日晒得红黑的热安笑了起来，ABC成员轮番给他抱了一遍，玛丽安娜在他腿边蹭着。

“来吧，我们讲讲最近的任务。”安灼拉等着所有寒暄声结束，摊开了最新的地图。

“最近几天我们任务并不多，安排不变。主要目标是切断他们的补给线和铁路线。普鲁维尔，你先适应一下飞机，下一次安排再执行任务。”

。

热安的适应性很强，三天后他就基本适应了他的新座驾。安灼拉也的三日禁令也被解除。

“已进入交战区。”巴阿雷汇报。

“十二点方向有一架敌机，机型没有见过，应该是伍尔夫系列。”格朗泰尔在他们的频道里说，格朗泰尔总是第一个发现敌机的人，但真正的击落数却和他的发现数相差甚远。

那一架敌机飞行技术令人失望，在三架敌机的追击下既没有试图逃脱，也没有试图反击，就像一架纸飞机一般摇摇晃晃地在空中飘荡。令他们怀疑那架飞机是不是根本没有发现他的身后跟着三架敌机。

“R，你和我给热安护航，他的位置击落最好。热安，小心圈套。”巴阿雷说。

“谢啦兄弟们。”热安在频道里说。

格朗泰尔和巴阿雷很默契地让出了位置。热安追上了那一架敌机，准备击落。被追上的敌机很令人意外地开始抖动机翼，这相当于飞行员的举手投降。这是他们参加战争以后第一次看到投降的敌机。

“他投降了。”巴阿雷说，“把他带回基地，弗以伊估计会很开心。”

热安在频道里告诉了地面，这是他们第一次遇到这样的情况。这个情况甚至引来了鲨威，鲨威在频道里告诉他们把那架敌机带回基地。

“可惜了你的第一个击落标志。不过机会总是有的。”格朗泰尔说。

那个年轻的飞行员被十几把枪指着离开了机舱。他很年轻，也许只有二十出头，看起来非常紧张。安灼拉站在原地，看着那个飞行员被人押走。

“太年轻了。”安灼拉说，他的风帽拿在手上，“他们的空军要完蛋了。”

“所有人回指挥部，开会。”

所有人围在桌子前，收音机开着，BBC的广播员激动地播报着巴黎解放的消息。

“欢呼吧小伙子们。”鲨威把收音机的声音调小，但小木屋里依然没有声音。对于他们来说，那些歌声已然消逝，故事亦已结束，他们所梦见和所等待的那个自由的法兰西，在等待他们荣归重逢。

附近村庄的教堂在非报时时间敲起了钟，浑厚的钟声在原野里回荡着。外面有人激动地唱着《马赛曲》。跟着队员们来的吉他、手风琴等各式乐器也临时组成了一支杂七杂八的乐团，演奏着《马赛曲》，后来变成了《玫瑰人生》《莉莉玛莲》。

24日为了庆祝巴黎解放，营房里的歌声和音乐声彻夜不停。队员们拿出来珍藏着的酒，和他们关系不错的苏联将军也给他们送了几瓶伏特加和红酒。他们拿着马口铁杯子向玛丽安娜、戴高乐将军、斯大林元帅致敬。厨房里难得一见端出来炖菜，就着红酒和伏特加，还有嘈杂的音乐声还算可以下肚。少数几个姑娘甚至换上了漂亮的连衣裙和丝袜，和熟识或头一次见面的伙伴跳舞。热安抱着他的马口铁水杯高声朗诵着《惩罚集》[2]中最应景的几段，弗以伊和巴阿雷兴奋地拉着不认识的姑娘跳舞。

“姑娘们都看着你呢，怎么不去跳舞？”格朗泰尔拿着他的小扁酒壶，坐到了安灼拉身边的桌子上。安灼拉既没有拿酒，也没有拿食物，只是坐在一个角落看着疯狂的战友和同胞们。

“你怎么也不去？”安灼拉问。

“我，格朗泰尔，会跳三四种舞，年轻的时候还跳过芭蕾。”格朗泰尔美美地喝了一口酒，“可惜长相并不讨姑娘们喜欢。”

“我们离法兰西又更近了一步。”格朗泰尔说，“我想念柯林斯的塞肉鲤鱼，楼下贡布大妈的烧鸡，还有台球馆和缪尚。但是这里也好，有不断的寒风和不断的伏特加。我呢，无依无靠无所事事，你心中还有一个法兰西当作情人。为恋人战斗的时候总是像雄狮的，好来回应她们的爱慕。”

安灼拉从内袋里掏出了一张磨旧了的照片，递给格朗泰尔。

照片很糊，看起来是在一个花园里拍的，他们坐在室外扶手椅上，背景是开得灿烂的藤本玫瑰花墙。安灼拉的发色比现在更浅,披在肩上，在黑白照片里发色接近透明，公白飞坐在他身边，安灼拉看向镜头的眼睛里有难得的笑意，公白飞则笑得很开心，他本身就是一个爱笑的人。

“我们拿到执照之后拍的，公白飞说想去开辟航线，而我一直想加入空军。可惜他的愿望没有完成。他永远不可能去开辟航线了。”

格朗泰尔也掏出了一张照片，这张照片意外的保存得很好。格朗泰尔和古费拉克坐在一架德军飞机前作着鬼脸。安灼拉分辨出那是一架斯图卡轰炸机，是他们第一次执行任务时古费拉克击落的机型，这种笨重的机型在喷火战机面前毫无招架能力。

“他本来可以跳伞的，但是没有你那个命，他的下方是伦敦居民区。”格朗泰尔又喝了一口酒，“我看着他从起火的飞机里爬出来，接着又爬回座舱，把飞机驶离居民区。但他再也没有爬出来。而我只能看着这一切在我面前发生，除了把距离我瞄准镜三百码的敌机击落，我什么都做不了。”

格朗泰尔说完就跳下桌，拍了拍安灼拉的肩膀，离开热闹的营房。

第二天一早，整晚没有喝一点酒的安灼拉率先醒来，队友们横七竖八地睡在床上，鼾声此起彼伏。他看了一眼手表，还有半个小时吹起床号。

“格朗泰尔呢？”安灼拉一起来就发现了对面空空如也的床铺。

“如果没睡死在外边，那就是去附近的村子里了。”弗以伊揉着眼睛，他的宿醉还没有消去，连喝三瓶伏特加的后遗症是无尽的头疼。

“你今天别想着飞，阿波罗，你的金马车今天没人检修。”弗以伊坐了起来，揉着眼睛。天知道昨晚除了值班的几个人，地勤的人喝得有多疯，他能在正常起床时间醒来实属不易。

“别叫我阿波罗。”安灼拉从床上跳起来。

安灼拉在营房门口遇到了夜班结束的莱格尔。这个年龄比他大几岁的地勤，在高强度的工作下开始谢顶，每天念叨着要把所剩无几的头发剃掉。

“早，昨晚的庆祝看起来很热闹。”莱格尔打着哈欠，“格朗泰尔喝高了差点要爬飞机，几个人都拦不住。”

安灼拉打断他的话：“那他人呢？”

“别紧张，他在跟几个人打牌呢，估计手气也没有多好。”莱格尔说完就消失在了营房里。

下午他们例行巡航，这几天天气一直不错，晴空万里，用巴阿雷的话来说，是个适合狩猎的日子。

“你昨晚据说想酒驾？昨晚有强风，你清醒的时候都不一定能顺利起飞。”安灼拉在频道里和格朗泰尔闲聊，这里还没有到交战区，连一架敌机的影子都没有发现。

“这可是雅克-3，只要不醉驾，就不会有事故。况且，’南风、北风，对飞船来说都是好风’。[3]”格朗泰尔有些沙哑的声音从无线电里传来，“况且我昨晚只喝了一点点酒，刚过疯狂但还没有到沉寂的量。我就不信你在航校毕业的时候没有被同班的同学灌酒。”

安灼拉没有说话，只是安静地笑了笑：“我的确没有这么被对待过，公白飞帮我挡掉了。”

两个人继续飞行了一段时间，直到任务结束他们都没有遇到一架敌机。

“别说猎鹿了，飞行两个小时连个鸡崽都没看到，浪费燃油。”格朗泰尔跳下飞机，弗以伊在地面指挥着油罐车给他们加油。他的头发有些长了，毛茸茸的卷发失去飞行头盔的压制后瞬间蓬了起来。

“明天晚上，我们要出动五个架次，奇袭他们的公路和铁路以及交通枢纽。下午五点出发，跨过涅曼河突进。根据最新的情报，明天晚上会有一列运送补给的列车在晚上九点钟左右到达。目标就是摧毁这个。还有问题吗？”鲨威给他们安排任务，桌上放着各种图表和坐标信息。

没有人说话，安灼拉和热安忙着抄坐标信息，巴阿雷和格朗泰尔低头看着那张被画得乱七八糟的地图。

“还有，刚才忘了说，任务优先，不要只追着Bf109打。我知道你们很怀念那两个孩子，但是这次是夜航，不要陷进他们夜航分队的缠斗里。”鲨威戴上帽子，准备离开。

“最后一个问题，”安灼拉问，“轰炸机是谁开？”

。

格朗泰尔看着逐渐显露在云层中的铁路线，天还没有黑，金色的平原被一道突兀的黑线划成两块。

当他能看到铁路线更多的细节时，天已经按照计划预估时间黑了下来。

他看到了迎面而来的探照灯。格朗泰尔连忙拉高机身：“已到达目标区域。”

随着探照灯而来的是密集的防空扫射。格朗泰尔平日里的大量训练这时候发挥了巨大的作用，他灵巧地躲开子弹，俯冲下去解决了探照灯。

他看到了安灼拉座舱下方金色的正义女神像在探照灯下闪闪发光。安灼拉在子弹间穿梭着，把两架敌机吸引带离现场。谁都知道那架有17击落数25辅助击落数的王牌“正义女神”，能击落她便能吹一辈子。

格朗泰尔在旋转中看到了条黑色的烟雾坠落到平原里。他的心忽然揪了一下，他不想知道那是否是战友。

“格朗泰尔，准备好为轰炸机护航。热安，巴阿雷，准备开道。”安灼拉在无线电里喊到。这架轻型飞机刚好在最佳攻击高度，安灼拉用几个漂亮的飞行动作让尾随他的一架Fw-190因小直径急转失速坠毁，接着在不足四百码的距离击穿了另一架同型号飞机的机翼。

格朗泰尔不知道自己是怎么完成一系列任务的。他不知道自己射出去了多少子弹，躲避了多少次袭击，甚至不知道自己的座驾有没有受损会不会失速。他只想快一些完成这次任务。他击穿了一架Fw-190的油箱，天已经黑了下来，但他并没有看见发白的天幕下划过的火光。他只看到了那个天气晴好的下午，古费拉克关上座舱玻璃，已经开始熊熊燃烧起来的喷火战机奇迹般地拉高的一瞬。他忽然感受到了古费拉克感受过的害怕，听见了这个仅有25岁的小青年在那天起飞前闲聊时说想要在战后周游世界时欢快的声音。

古费拉克的声音持续到弗以伊推他的时候才停了下来。

“起来啦，让我进去调仪表盘。还有，把飞行日志填了。”弗以伊又推了他一下。

格朗泰尔爬下飞机，汽油的味道让他好受一些，现实的味道可以让他远离回忆。

安灼拉站在一旁和一个头发有些花白的老飞行员交谈甚欢。

“那是谁？”格朗泰尔问。

“拉马克将军，他是安灼拉的老师，轰炸机驾驶员。”热安说，“你还好吗？你的脸色有些发白。”

“那他应该觉得安灼拉是个好学生，也难得安灼拉能和别人聊得那么开心。”

格朗泰尔打了个哈哈敷衍了过去。他填完该填的表格和文件，向鲨威打了招呼，躺在自己的床上开始思考人生。

如果有瓶酒就更好了，他想。

格朗泰尔的座驾上终于多了一个击落标记。

。

周二的时候热安离开了他们。

他的座驾在距离涅曼河遇到故障，他通知迫降地点之后就再也没了消息。

地面人员找到了那一架飞机，依靠座舱下的小猎犬喷涂确认了的确是让·普鲁维尔的座驾。单边机翼缺损了一大块，起落架也断了，飞机附近有近距离战斗痕迹。附近并没有找到让·普鲁维尔或是他的尸体。

他的座舱里贴着一张他们在缪尚后厅拍的合影，那时候大家都还年轻，都还活着。

所有人都希望他还活着，除此之外再没有其他办法。

“那还能怎样呢？我们当然希望所有人都能好好活着，但我们只能背负着他们的死亡继续前行，直到胜利或者战死。”安灼拉在日记里写道，整个营房连续几晚都没有人说话，大家都沉默地度过这几个安静的夜晚。

两周后他们得知他们的好地勤莱格尔因飞机降落失败而意外身亡。若李想方设法给他进行抢救，但还是没有成功。安灼拉帮若李写了一封信给他们的女友米西什塔，连带着官方的讣告和死亡通知书一起。若李一直消沉着，把自己埋在医书和手术室里。原本就长得比较瘦弱的他在近一周之内更瘦了。

但他们现在没有时间再去怀念以往。他们每天都要起落三四回，在空中掩护轰炸机配合地面部队的行动，切断敌军的补给线，和苏联空军部队一起偷袭他们的机场，把他们在涅曼河附近的基地弄得一团糟。他们的航空日志填得满满的，密密麻麻地登记着飞行时数和其他数据。

安灼拉的座驾上连续几天都有新的白边黑十字标记，他几乎是每一天都有一到两架击落战绩。他的个人最佳战绩已经累积到了20架击落。他依旧是一个带着两个小分队的中尉，不过他本人对于这个倒表示无所谓。

“格朗泰尔，你在天上的状态非常不好。”十月份的三日连休开始第一天，安灼拉终于忍无可忍。

“能不能不要谈工作？现在在休假。”格朗泰尔躺在床上，脸上盖着一份俄文报纸。

“我们必须谈谈。”安灼拉严肃地扒开他的报纸，格朗泰尔的眼睛在昏黄的灯光下是带着绿色调的棕色，丛生的眉毛下可以看到他的眼皮轮廓线有些高，显得眼睛很大。安灼拉第一次注意到了他有一双漂亮而忧伤的眼睛。

“有没有人和你说过你有着世界上最温柔的蓝眼睛？就像阳光下的地中海。”格朗泰尔双手枕在头后面，看着安灼拉。

“而你知不知道，看似温良无害的地中海，永远隐藏着无尽的风浪？格朗泰尔，我们必须要谈话。”

“好的长官。”

“弗以伊说你最近几周内的降落后都很恍惚。告诉我发生了什么或者我现在可以和鲨威说把你调到后勤数子弹去。”

“给您擦皮鞋也成。”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉蓝色的眼睛里波涛汹涌，原本就不怒自威的脸上只剩下了怒气。

“难道你没有吗？”格朗泰尔说，“回忆那些我们牺牲的朋友？”

安灼拉轻轻地点一下头：“我在昏迷那几天梦到过公白飞。他叫我好好活下去，替他看到春天。你必须活下来，格朗泰尔，就算是为了他们，为了那些牺牲的人。”

“你曾经跟我说过，我什么都不能，生、死、志愿、抱负、信仰，统统不能。你说得没错，我就是这样的人，只是个夹在所有东西里的一块阴影，不要多费心费力了。”

“格朗泰尔！”安灼拉喝住他。

一串急忙的敲门声打断了安灼拉所有想好的措辞。

“安灼拉！快来！”巴阿雷站在门边喊他，“妮娜出事了！”

那个可爱的小姑娘最终选择了杀死自己。

尾声

“他们找到了普鲁维尔。”安灼拉说，“盟军和红十字会的人解放了一个集中营并在附近的树林里找到了他，但他因重伤不治。”安灼拉没有说出那些细节，对于他们来说，细节也许又是一个打击。这个年仅25岁的小男孩死在圣诞节那一天，距离该地解放仅有几小时。

他们参与了几乎所有的战役，受到了斯大林与戴高乐的接见，军装上挂满了勋章。当他们开着自己的飞机掠过战神广场时，安灼拉在视野良好的水泡型座舱里看到了巴黎街头欢呼着迎接他们的人群。

对于他们来说，一切都结束了。

公白飞的墓碑立在伦敦近郊的一个墓园里。灰色的大理石上刻着他的名字和生卒年。幸存下来的人每一年都会来这里看他，就当是一次聚会，但热安和博须埃也许永远缺席了，他们甚至没有墓碑，没有鲜花。古费拉克的名字刻在更远的一块大石碑上，和其他在战争中牺牲的人一起。

弗以伊在战争结束后如愿以偿开了一家工艺品店，他曾是一个制扇匠学徒，被来自同一个福利院的公白飞带进了机械修理这一行。若李依然和米西什塔住在一起，但他们谁都没有结婚。他们两人都少了一块，无法弥补。

巴阿雷在飞行学校带学生直到不适合飞行。“真是一群呆瓜！在战场里活不够三天的那种。”他说。但他本人却和学生们打成一片，玩得不亦乐乎。

安灼拉卖掉了父亲留给他在法属非洲的两座金矿，钱捐给了收养那些战争孤儿的孤儿院。他选择退役，接着去开辟航线。拉马克将军逝世后，他组建了一个社团。他们的社论和这个世界再次格格不入。

他们最后一次听到格朗泰尔的消息是在五十年代开始第一年的新年。格朗泰尔卖掉了许多东西，凑了一大笔钱买了艘船和几个朋友开始环游世界。他们的船在南美洲遇风暴失事后就再也没有了消息。格朗泰尔的精神状况在战后愈发不稳定，妮娜自杀也许是他的最后一根稻草。在风暴中离去对于他来说，也许也是另一种解脱。

公白飞的制式墓碑下埋着一块石头，上面刻着：

“地球上的某个孩子来过”。[3]  
。  
[1]关于妮娜：原创人物，原型来自参考资料中的同名人物。

[2]维克多·雨果

[3]摘自雨果长诗《天苍苍》

**Author's Note:**

> 一些没什么意义的解梗和补充  
> 公白飞的教授是路德维希·维特根斯坦  
> 击落敌机五架及以上就可成为王牌飞行员  
> 在黑市中一磅桃子的价格是110卢布，一盒鱼子酱要125卢布  
> 英国在19世纪中期开始是家庭教师的输出大国  
> 根据着装标准，所有人都是平头  
> 狗在凯尔特神话中是勇猛无畏的战士的象征  
> 座舱里的照片一般是家人的或者是情人的


End file.
